


Behind the Scene

by Togs1234



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minghao-centric, Poly Performance Unit, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togs1234/pseuds/Togs1234
Summary: Minghao is having self-deprecating thoughts in the middle of an interview. The rest of the performance unit notices and tries to make him feel better.





	

Minghao smiles broadly at one of the many cameras filming them, laughing at a joke one of his bandmates made.The smile didn’t fully reach his eyes though. If anyone looked close they could see how fake the smile was. How some of his pain still showed on his face, no matter how hard he tries to pretend that he is happy. Not that anyone was looking at him though.

That's Minghao’s favorite and least favorite part of being part of a band instead of being a solo artist. He could just fade into the background. If he messed up the choreo or sings some wrong notes, chances are no one noticed because they are looking at someone else. Someone more talented than him. But when he does everything perfectly and is killin it no one notices. He has so much to say but no one will listen to him. His small and timid voice gets lost as other members speak over him. Minghao knows that they don’t mean to be rude, its that he is too quiet, too small and just gets looked over. Forgotten.

Minghao was shaken out of his thoughts by a sharp pinch in his arm. He turns his head and sees Junhui(his best friend in the group) giving him a dirty look. He whispers in an angry tone, “Pay attention Hao-hao .” Junhui turned his head back to the interviewer with a huff.  
Minghao sighed and looked at the clock that hung above the walls of cameras and groaned. There was still two hours left in the interview. He decided that he might as well pay at least some attention to the interview. With a dramatic swing of his head Minghao started to listen to Jihoon who was answering a question about producing all of their songs.

  
It was barely a minute before Minghao’s thoughts drifted away. Could you blame him, Jihoon started to use very big word that he didn’t understand and he hates it when he feels stupid. All he wanted to do right now was go home, lie under the blankets and either cry or sleep. Maybe both. That’s where he will let the tears fall. Where no one can see him break into a million pieces. It was his sanctuary.

  
Once again he was ripped out his thoughts be a pinch and an angry Junhui. “Pay attention Minghao,” was once again whispered to him in an even angrier tone. Junhui glared at him for a couple of seconds after he uttered that command and turned back to interview with angry smile.

  
Minghao was shocked, Junhui always calls him Hao-hao. What did he do to make him so angry. He thought back to everything he did in the past week but couldn’t think of anything that would have made Junhui so angry. Maybe he just getting tired of me, Minghao thinks. Maybe he is tired of my clinginess. Maybe he is tired of having to translate practically everything for me. It must be exhausting having to deal with me. He has to constantly be by my side translating instead of hanging out and talking with everyone else. I don’t blame him for getting tired of me. I would have left me and stopped being my friend a while ago.

  
I will give him his space and won’t bother him anymore, Minghao concluded. But the thoughts of being a burden did not leave him after this conclusion was made. Who else was getting tired of him. Probably the entire band. If Junhui is tired of him, then the rest must have become tired of him and felt as if he was a burden a long time ago. If he left would anyone notice and if they did would they feel sad or relieved. Relieved that annoying little Minghao was gone.

  
Anger filled Minghao to the brim. The anger was not directed towards the other members though. The anger was for himself. How long has he been in Korea?! Why can he still not speak the language. Junhui picked it up easily why can’t he do it. Why didn’t he catch that Junhui and the others were getting tired of him. He had made them suffer so much by being there, he should have left a while ago. That would make everyone happy. If he was gone from their lives.

  
Minghao was pulled out of these thought by a tug on his shirt and turned his head to see who it was. It was Chan, whose head was just slightly tilted to the side.  
“The interview is over hyung.” Minghao nodded as a way to say he heard Chan but stayed where he was, staring at the wall.

  
After a minute or two Chan put his hand on Minghao’s bicep and asked, “Are you alright Hao-hao hyung? I saw that you were a little distracted during the interview and want to make sure that my favorite hyung is okay.” Minghao smiled at Chan and gave the maknae and hug in response. Chan nuzzled his face into Minghao’s neck and wrapped his arms around Minghao’s neck. They stood like this for a while, enjoying the warm embrace until a quiet voice spoke from behind Chan.

  
“We are all ready to go home guys, Seungcheol hyung says that we need to be in the van in 10 , so we better get going.” Minghao slowly backs away from the hug and looks up to see that it was Sooyoung who had spoken. As soon as Minghao lifted his head Sooyoung started to walk towards him and out his hand on Minghao’s cheeks. “Are you okay Minghao?” He asks.

  
“I’m fine hyung,” Minghao says unconvincingly. He reached to remove Sooyoung’s hands from his cheeks but as soon as they were off Soyoung grabbed his hands instead.

  
He laced his fingers with Minghao’s and touched his forehead to the petite b-boy’s forehead. Minghao could feel a blush spread across his cheeks and lowered his eyes in embarrassment. Instead of the usually self deprecating thoughts that usually filled Minghao’s head, all he could think about in that moment was how soft Sooyoung’s hands were.

  
He jumped in surprise as two arms were thrown around his shoulders. Minghao whipped his head around to see Junhui face resting on his right shoulder with a huge grin on his face. He was confused. Wasn’t Junhui just angry at him for not paying attention.

  
The blush Minghao’s cheeks grew to cover his entire face as Junhui leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Are you sure. You didn’t sound very convincing to me,” Junhui teased  
“I-I’m sure hyung,” stuttered Minghao , feeling overwhelmed by the touchy feely-ness of his band-mates.

Sooyoung who was still holding his hands leaned in and give Minghao kiss on his other cheek. “If you are ever not fine, we are always here for you to talk too. No matter what I am doing, if you are feeling not fine then I will drop everything and help you. We all love you Minghao.”

  
Minghao didn’t think it was possible but his blush grew a darker red due to Sooyoung’s declaration. Two small arms wrapped around Minghao’s waist and when he looked down he saw Chan kneeling on the ground, in between himself and Sooyoung with his head buried in Minghao’s stomach.

  
“Yeah,” Chan said, the words slightly muffled. “We all love you so much hyung.” With these words, Chan slowly stood up and gave Minghao a chaste light kiss on the lips.  
Minghao felt a rush of warmth throughout his body. His previous thoughts of how he wasn’t needed rushed from his head because there they were telling him, showing him how much they loved and needed him. He felt tears of gratitude start to well up in his eyes. He returns all the small kisses they gave him to show them that he loves them too even though he is too emotional right now to verbalize it.

  
Minghao knows that those self deprecating thoughts aren’t gone and won’t go away easily. They will come back when he is not prepared and have let his defences down. But with these three and the rest of the band by his side, he knows that he can fight these thoughts. That he has a chance to beat them and he at least wants to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class and it is complete trash. Thanks for reading it though. Please leave a comment, I would love to hear what you thought about my writing and this piece!


End file.
